rockfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Arvas
Black Metal band fra Bergen. Bandet ble startet som Orth, men endret senere navnet til Arvas, og er blitt et solo prosjekt av Vassago Rex. Arvas har eksistert i noen år, men foreløpig har bare demoer blitt gitt ut. Selv om Arvas er et “nytt” band , er ikke bandmedlemmene det. Bandet består av to fulltidsmedlemmer: V-Rex og Fordervelse. Begge har vært i miljøet i over 20 år og er erfarne musikere. For full biografi om bandet og medlemmene, les tidslinjen under. 　 Tidslinje: 1987-91 - V-Rex spiller i forskjellige lokale band i Bergen sammen med flere senere ’berømte’ musikere og band i det Norske Svartmetall miljøet. - Fordervelse spiller også i lokale band i hjembyen sin Drammen. 1992 - V-Rex har spilt i Aeternus en stund, men blir sparket pga. personlige problemer og musikale forskjeller. Han bestemmer seg da for å starte opp sitt eget prosjekt som han kaller Örth. - Etter noen kjappe besøk i forskjellige lokale svartmetallband blir Fordervelse, pga. personlige problemer, lei av å spille musikk og legger opp. 1996 - I løpet av sommeren blir Erik "Grim" Brødreskift med på trommer og V-Rex sin tidligere bandkompis fra Aeternus, Ares blir med på bass. Begge var på denne tiden ex -medlemmer i Gorgoroth, Borknagar og Immortal. - Vinteren samme året spiller de inn et album i Grieghallens studio med Pytten som produsent. 1997 - Albumet ‘Nocturno Inferno’ blir aldri offesielt utgitt, men blir distribuert av bandet. De mottar gode kritikker fra fansen. - Fordervelse bestemmer seg for å plukke opp trommestikkene igjen. Han spiller sammen med venner de neste årene, blant annet Erik "Tyr" Tiwaz ( senere Borknagar, ex-Emperor and Satyricon). 1998 - V-Rex tilbringer dette året i fengsel for draps forsøk på en person utenfor Garage i Bergen. 1999 - Grim tar selvmord og V-Rex bestemmer seg for å legge Örth på is. - Fordervelse blir med i Zeenon, et eksperimentelt oslobasert band. 2000 - V-Rex spiller i forskjellige band i Bergen, blant annet som trommis for Frozen Cries. 2001 - V-Rex bestemmer seg for å fortsette sitt eget prosjekt men endrer navnet til Arvas. En demo blir spilt inn, ’Countless Souls At Dawn’, og presentert for venner, plateselskap og mottar gode kritikker. Tilbud om live opptredener kommer inn, men det er på denne tiden umulig siden det er et enmanns prosjekt. 　 2002 - Fordervelse blir med i Koldbrann i hjembyen Drammen. Koldbrann spiller inn og turnerer i Europa de kommende årene. Han slutter i Zeenon for å konsentrere seg om Koldbrann. 2003 - Frozen Cries spiller på Garage i Bergen, Koldbrann er support og V-Rex møter sin kommende bandkompis Fordervelse. 2004-05 -V-Rex forsetter å utvikle sine musikalske ideer og lager demoer. I tillegg spiller han trommer i forskjellige lokale band. 2006-07 - V-Rex tar en pause fra musikken pga. personlige problemer. 2008 -V-Rex er tilbake og bestemmer seg for å legge all energi i bandet en siste gang. Han signerer en kontrakt med det vesle Mexicanske selskapet Azermedoth. De distribuerer album rundt om i verden og hjelper med promotering. -V-Rex bestemmer seg for å spille live og tar kontakt med Fordervelse for å spørre om han vil spille trommer. Dette mest pga. de har samme personlighet og fordi han liker trommingen på det første Koldbrann albumet. De møtes på Hole in the Sky i Bergen for å diskutere saken. 2009 - Sammen med Hordagard blir det spilt inn et split album, som blir gitt ut på Azermedoth records. - Arvas spiller sin første konsert noensinne på Hinsides i Bergen, med live-musikerene Aindiachai på gitar og Hexaldre på bass. Begge slutter kort tid etter. Aindiachai slutter for å oppfylle sine forpliktelser ovenfor Taake. - Fordervelse blir fulltids medlem i Arvas. Og sammen plukker de ut de beste Arvas låtene og spiller dem inn på nytt.. -Fordervelse får sparken fra Koldbrann, pga. sine personlige problemer. Han tar en pause fra musikken ut sommeren, men bestemmer seg for å fortsette med musikken og Arvas. De begynner å planlegge et nytt album, men dette blir utsatt pga. Fordervelse sine personlige problemer. - V-Rex reiser til Østlandet og spiller inn albumet på gården til Fordervelse. - Arvas spiller i Arendal, sammen med to nye session musikere, Tivillius på bass og LB på gitar. - Resten av høsten brukes til mixing, og albumet får navnet "Blessed From Below- Ad Sathanas Noctum". I påvente av et større plateselskap bestemmer de seg for å trykke opp et begrenset opplag av platen. Medlemmer Studio: Vassago Rex: Gitar - Bass - Programmering - Keys & Vokaler. Fordervelse: Trommer Live: Vassago Rex: Gitar/Voxum Infame. Fordervelse: Tromer L.B. : Gitar Tivillius: Bass Linker Arvas på Myspace - http://www.myspace.com/arvas Arvas på Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/pages/Arvas/26249586006